Turnabout Toes
by prospectkiss
Summary: A lazy afternoon between Phoenix and Edgeworth leads to the discovery - and enjoyment - of a new kink.


Author's Notes: This was written for the Phoenix Wright kink meme. The prompter wanted a story that revolved around a foot fetish. Even though I don't have that fetish, I wanted a challenge; after some research, this is the story that resulted. So yes, this story does involve a foot fetish, but I tried to write it such that even if you don't have that fetish it would still be enjoyable.

* * *

Warm. Lazy. Perfect.

_Yes_, Phoenix thought as he stretched out in the comfortable bed, _this is a perfect day_.

He rubbed his eyes and shifted his legs against the sheets, relishing the lingering warmth. It wasn't often he got to take afternoon naps, and never had he done so in Miles Edgeworth's bed. The linens still smelled like his partner: clean soap and something vaguely fresh, like trees. He smiled as he buried his face in the pillow one last time, breathing deep before rolling to his feet.

He tried to flatten out the rumples in his clothes and rearrange his hair in its usual spikes as he padded into the living room, but he stopped when he reached the entryway.

Edgeworth was laying on the sofa, his back propped against the padded arm and his feet hanging off the edge of the cushions. He was dressed in a loose pair of khakis and a simple button-down shirt, looking far more casual than Phoenix was used to seeing. Shafts of sunlight filtered through the nearby blinds, glinting off the lenses of Edgeworth's reading glasses and highlighting the cover of the thick tome in his hands: _Constitutional Law_.

Phoenix rolled his eyes; the book simultaneously broke the spell of an unusually relaxed Edgeworth lounging on the couch, and at the same time made the scene seem more perfect. "You know, Saturday afternoon reading normally means something light and silly."

Edgeworth looked up, eyes raking over Phoenix as he gave him a slight smirk. "I was wondering if you would sleep the entire day away. You look rather… bedraggled."

"Bedraggled?" Phoenix snorted, making his way to the sofa and leaning behind Edgeworth. He placed his hands on Edgeworth's shoulders and rubbed gently, letting his palms wander to the top of his lover's chest before pulling back, and he enjoyed the teasing bits of skin glimpsed as he pushed the shirt.

Edgeworth shifted, moving subtly with Phoenix's hands, as he adjusted his glasses and made a show of concentrating on the book.

"You know, you're the only person I know who would use that word," Phoenix said, kneeling down so that he could look at the pages over Edgeworth's shoulder. "And those words, too: _jus commune_, eminent domain, gubernatorial."

Edgeworth turned his head to shoot Phoenix a skeptical look. "I should hope you would use such words occasionally."

Phoenix grinned. "But not on the weekend. Weekends are for words like explosion, treasure, ancient-conspiracy-foiled-by-hero-and-buxom-sidekick."

Edgeworth's brows rose. "I see you've been reading the latest popular swill."

Phoenix's grin just widened and he moved toward the other end of the sofa. Edgeworth started to sit up, to allow for more space, but Phoenix shook his head and plopped down, rearranging Edgeworth's feet to rest in his lap.

Edgeworth looked a little uncomfortable, cheeks slightly tinting pink as they both settled in. Phoenix chalked it up to him still getting used to such casual contact. Three months into their relationship, and Phoenix was still learning Edgeworth's boundaries and when to push them.

The prosecutor cleared his throat and tried to pick up the conversation. "Tell me, did the protagonist heroically sacrifice himself in the end? Or did he survive to donate the money to charity and win the girl?"

"The latter," Phoenix answered, noting with amusement that Edgeworth still had his socks on. "But he only got to kiss her once before they parted ways."

"Pity," Edgeworth said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yeah." He slowly pulled off Edgeworth's socks, revealing his bare feet. "I was looking forward to a good raunchy sex scene."

Edgeworth made a small noise and Phoenix laughed, figuring he had ruffled his partner's sensibilities. The prosecutor was definitely the more repressed of the two of them. But when he looked down the couch Edgeworth had returned his attention to the law book.

Phoenix leaned his head back on the sofa, closing his eyes for a moment against the streaming sunlight and running his hand idly across Edgeworth's feet. He could feel sleep tugging at him again, trying to lure him into another doze that would leave him up all night. He needed to put his mind somewhere else.

Of course, the television remote was nowhere nearby, and he was unwilling to move from the sofa. The other thick books on the end table appeared equally as mind-numbing as the one in Edgeworth's hands. With nothing else available to distract him, Phoenix stared at the feet in his lap.

…Edgeworth had nice feet, now that he was really studying them. Long and slender, with a light dusting of greyish hair on the top that blended in with his pale skin. He ran his hand along the length of one foot, following the smooth skin. His thumb moved underneath, skimming just inside the slight arch.

He rubbed his hand back and forth, his touch light. A quick look back at Edgeworth confirmed that the prosecutor was still engrossed in the book, his head ducked close to the pages. With no rebuke in sight, Phoenix felt free to explore.

He moved his hand up to the toes; Edgeworth had long toes. _Not surprising_, Phoenix thought, glancing back at Edgeworth's equally long fingers wrapped around the edges of the book and he recalled, with a light flush, just how talented those fingers could be.

He traced his own forefinger across each toe, stroking each slender tip gently. Edgeworth's foot twitched, the toes curling under. Phoenix stilled his hand, waiting for Edgeworth to kick him off or tell him to stop, but nothing else happened.

With a mental shrug, he wrapped his palm underneath, sliding along the ball and the heel of Edgeworth's foot, which were slightly calloused. He moved his fingers lightly, quickly, wondering if Edgeworth was ticklish. Instead, the only reaction he provoked was Edgeworth lowering his book to glare at Phoenix over the rim of his glasses.

He just smiled. "Ticklish?" he asked, voice holding a note of mischief.

Edgeworth breathed in deeply, his chest rising and falling slowly before he answered. "No."

"Not even a little?" Phoenix resumed trying to tickle Edgeworth's feet, moving his fingers teasingly all over both feet.

"Nngh." Edgeworth shifted, lifting his knees and pulling his feet away from Phoenix.

"Ha! You are so ticklish," Phoenix crowed, trying to grab ahold of one of the retreating feet, but Edgeworth had them both planted firmly on the cushions.

"I am _not_ ticklish, Wright. Just…" He broke off his glare, looking down at his feet.

"Just what?"

"Just… Leave my feet alone." He wasn't sure, but Phoenix thought Edgeworth sounded faintly embarrassed.

"Hey, okay, I'm sorry." They sat there, Edgeworth unmoving, Phoenix fiddling with the edge of the cushion, the awkward moment stretching between them.

Phoenix suddenly pulled one of Edgeworth's feet back into his lap, startling the prosecutor and catching him off guard. "Here, lemme make it up to you." He began rubbing, pressing his palms into Edgeworth's foot and squeezing roughly, starting up an impromptu foot massage.

"Ahh!" Edgeworth's whole body twitched, and for a moment Phoenix was afraid he had somehow hurt the prosecutor; but some other part of him, the more primitive, instinctual part, swiftly pushed aside any worries. That was not a cry of pain. In fact, it sounded suspiciously close to the noise Edgeworth made when he licked along the shell of his ear or when he grazed his hand over his lover's arousal.

He stilled, just holding on to Edgeworth's foot as his eyes traveled up khaki-covered legs; there was no mistaking the growing bulge he found. A little higher and he saw the book lying open on Edgeworth's stomach, and he recognized the same words he'd looked at earlier.

Edgeworth hadn't turned a single page, not since Phoenix had sat next to him and… started playing with his feet.

Wheels turning in his head, Phoenix finally looked up at the prosecutor, who had flushed a very bright red. "Miles?"

"What is it?" He bit the words out through clenched teeth, trying to avoid Phoenix's piercing stare.

"Is this…" He swallowed, searching for the right words that wouldn't agitate Edgeworth any further. "Do you like this?"

Edgeworth continued to stare down at the couch, eyes unfocused.

Phoenix tried again. "Are you into this?" He wrapped both hands around Edgeworth's captive foot and squeezed, running his fingers along the soft flesh.

Edgeworth made a low, rumbling noise, his head dropping back and his other leg stretching out, the toes burying themselves beneath Phoenix's thigh. Phoenix grinned, looking very much like a defendant who had gotten away with murder. "You _are_ into this," he murmured, massaging his foot again.

"Phoenix, stop," Edgeworth panted, trying once more to pull his feet back to himself.

Phoenix instead held on more tightly. "I think I just found a new way to drive you crazy."

"Phoenix, please!" His voice was more urgent and Phoenix let go, allowing Edgeworth to sit up and quickly tuck his feet beneath his legs, sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

Phoenix frowned. "What's wrong?"

Edgeworth looked down, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "I don't like anyone to touch my feet."

"Miles," Phoenix scoffed, "everything that just happened tells me you do, in fact, like having your feet touched." Edgeworth made no move, keeping his face hidden.

"In fact, I think you like it _very much_." He let his voice drop low into a register usually reserved for more intimate moments, to try to get his partner to relax.

"You don't have to pretend!" Edgeworth snapped, looking up furiously, light glinting off his slim glasses.

Phoenix's squiggly eyebrows shot up, blue eyes growing wide. "What are you upset about?"

Edgeworth just stared, breathing heavily, until the anger drained from his face, replaced with a look of chagrin. "You don't have to pretend, Wright. I know that having this particular… preference is not common. That it is in fact frowned upon, is considered deviant and somewhat repulsive."

He looked down again, adjusted his glasses and picked up the book from where it tumbled onto the floor. "Let's just continue this afternoon as it was before."

"Wait," Phoenix said, as he pulled the book out of Edgeworth's hands and set it on the table. "So, you're embarrassed about this? About having some kind of foot fetish?"

Edgeworth looked away, eyes dull. "It is not something I wish to make you or any other partner endure."

Phoenix blinked at the mention of other partners. "Did someone make you think this is a bad thing?" He shifted closer to Edgeworth, wrapped his arm around his deflating lover.

Edgeworth slumped, letting the weight of Phoenix's arm lean him forward. "I would rather not discuss it."

They were silent again, Edgeworth practically radiating discomfort. Phoenix didn't want to push Edgeworth, so he tried to lighten the mood. "Well, I don't think it's a bad thing. Everyone has their kinks, right?"

Edgeworth glanced back at Phoenix, a wary look on his face. "What precisely about this 'kink' is normal, Wright? Do _you_ have the same fetish?"

Phoenix looked at his own feet, considering. "No, I don't think so."

Edgeworth turned away again, defeated.

"But I think you're missing the point, Miles," Phoenix continued. "Three points, actually. First, even if it's not my thing, I'm not grossed out by it."

Edgeworth made a sound of disbelief, but he pressed on.

"Second, and more important, _you_ like it. So that makes it important to me."

He found Edgeworth's eyes, tried to convey his sincerity. Edgeworth blinked, focusing on Phoenix like he hadn't really seen him before.

"And third," Phoenix smiled and stuck out his feet, "do you only like your own feet being given attention, or do you like my feet too?" He wiggled his toes in what he hoped was an enticing way.

Edgeworth closed his eyes, the tension visibly leaving his body as he leaned against Phoenix. "You truly are exceptional."

Phoenix laughed lightly and hugged his knees to his chest, pulling his feet up on the sofa. "You didn't answer my question."

Slowly, lightly, Edgeworth moved his hand over the tops of Phoenix's feet. "Both," he said quietly.

Phoenix ran his hand along Edgeworth's cheek, lifted his face and swiftly pressed his lips against the prosecutor's. "All right," he said, running his thumb along the ever-so-light stubble, "then play with my feet. Show me what you like."

Edgeworth stilled, eyes racing back-and-forth as he considered. Finally: "I want to wash your feet."

Phoenix nodded. "Okay."

As Edgeworth walked into the bathroom Phoenix headed back to the bedroom. He smoothed out the sheets, trying to make the bed look as welcoming as possible. He had just laid back against the pillows, waiting for Edgeworth, when the prosecutor rejoined him, reading glasses gone and carrying a small tub filled with water.

"Sit up," Edgeworth said, some of his normal confidence returning to his voice.

He slid to the edge of the bed, dangling his legs onto the floor. Edgeworth knelt next to him, carefully placing the tub beside his feet, and began rolling up the cuffs on Phoenix's slacks. He noticed that Edgeworth's own sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and that the shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest. He smiled, happy that Edgeworth had given him something to gawk at while his feet had his lover's attention.

Once his pants were folded half-way up his shins, Edgeworth slid the tub over and placed his partner's feet inside.

_This is kind of nice._ Phoenix let out a contented sigh as the warm water lapped around his ankles. Edgeworth had grabbed a soft washcloth and was lathering it up with a bar of unscented soap. Phoenix moved one foot forward to nudge his wrist, rubbing his toes against Edgeworth's hand and grinning lasciviously.

Those long fingers he'd been admiring earlier wrapped around his ankle and lifted that foot out of the water. Edgeworth held Phoenix's foot in one hand and used the other to run the cloth over it slowly, carefully, a look of intense interest on his face that Phoenix took time to study. His brows were slightly drawn in concentration, teeth edging at his lower lip, a deep flush on his cheeks. He wrapped the cloth around each toe, smiling faintly as each freshly washed digit was uncovered.

"So what do you like about my feet?" Phoenix asked as Edgeworth started pouring handfuls of warm water across his foot, rinsing away the suds.

Edgeworth tilted his head, hair falling appealingly over his eyes as he examined the foot in his hands. "They're long," he finally said, rubbing one hand along the instep. "Large for your height. Nice looking. Masculine, but not exceedingly rough."

He lifted Phoenix's foot higher, closer to eye-level. "Your… toes are also very pleasing." His head drifted down, and the tip of his nose just touched the top of Phoenix's foot as his long bangs briefly tickled the sides; Phoenix bit the inside of his lip and willed himself not to laugh or jerk away.

After a moment Phoenix felt Edgeworth's lips press lightly near the end of this foot, next to his toes. It was a very soft, intimate gesture, and he felt Edgeworth's breathing grow heavy, the air drifting across his still-damp skin. Edgeworth raised his eyes and met Phoenix's. "Is this all right?"

Phoenix nodded, curious about what Edgeworth intended to do.

His lover pressed another kiss, closer to the arch on the inside. He dragged his lips along the length of his foot, pausing to leave more tender kisses, until he reached Phoenix's toes. They both stared at them; Phoenix tried to understand just how his bulbous toes could be so attractive.

Edgeworth pressed a kiss to the underside of his large toe, then slowly brushed his tongue along its length. Phoenix made a muffled sound, not expecting the feeling of the rough tongue. Edgeworth glanced up, looking vaguely obscene with his foot still so close to his mouth.

"It's okay," Phoenix said, feeling his body begin to react to the hunger on Edgeworth's face. "You just surprised me."

Edgeworth slowly repeated the motion, making sure Phoenix was truly comfortable with this act before broadening his tongue and licking in earnest. Just when Phoenix realized that the motions reminded him of when the prosecutor would lick certain _other_ parts of him, Edgeworth moved his lips around his toe and pulled it into his mouth. Phoenix gripped the sheets tightly as Edgeworth licked and suckled at his toe.

It was a strange sensation: it tickled a bit, and felt kind of weird, but everything else about the act was undeniably erotic. Edgeworth's eyes were closed and he made low sounds of contentment, his lips wrapped around provocatively. He had one hand cupped around Phoenix's heel and the other had skimmed down his own chest, and was rubbing lightly at his arousal through the khakis. The sight of Edgeworth, half-undressed and pleasuring himself, was too tempting to resist, and Phoenix felt his own hand creep across his slacks to massage his growing cock.

Edgeworth paid each toe the same attention, sucking on each one briefly, before he finally lowered Phoenix's foot. Phoenix was panting almost as hard as Edgeworth when he noticed his lover's gaze had turned toward his other foot.

As Edgeworth began the process again, gently caressing his foot as he washed, Phoenix inched his newly freed toes toward his partner. He placed his foot on top of Edgeworth's thigh, rubbing in circles, and he heard the prosecutor moan slightly.

He grew bolder and moved his foot to the top of Edgeworth's chest, trailing the ball of his foot across firm muscles. Edgeworth looked up at Phoenix, his eyes darkened with lust, and groaned in pleasure when Phoenix grazed his toe across pert nipples.

Phoenix bit his lip and dragged his toes down Edgeworth's torso, all while Edgeworth rubbed and caressed his other foot. He hesitated a moment at the top of the khakis before plunging down and nudging the length of his foot against Edgeworth's shaft.

The groan that met his ears was low and rich, and so very enticing. Phoenix kept rubbing against Edgeworth, dragging the pants cloth over the obvious ridge and relishing how his partner arched his back, hips pushing up, seeking more contact. After a few minutes of blissful torment Edgeworth forced himself to lean back and rose to his feet, and tackled Phoenix into the mattress.

Phoenix opened his mouth to protest lightly, but instead found it covered with Edgeworth's, his lover moving his lips frantically against him. Some small part of him was weirded out by the fact that the same tongue that had been licking his feet was now plunging into his mouth; but, he reasoned, Edgeworth had washed him clean, and it was probably no worse than kissing after oral sex.

He swirled his tongue with Edgeworth's, thrusting his hips against his partner's hardened ridge. Edgeworth tore his lips away and began mouthing Phoenix's neck, pressing wet kisses up to his ear and licking along its shell. "Phoenix," he panted, hot breath making his lover shiver. "Phoenix, I have to take you."

He nodded, thrusting his arm out to the bedside table and fumbling with the drawer. Edgeworth shucked off his shirt and pants as Phoenix rifled around, blindly searching for the bottle of lube and a condom. He pulled them out as Edgeworth tugged off Phoenix's slacks, letting their clothing pool on the ground. Phoenix smiled; it was always a good sign of how far gone his lover was when he let their clothing just lie on the floor.

Edgeworth moved down the bed and curled his fingers around Phoenix's length, pulling deliciously as his other slickened fingers pushed at his entrance. He worked quickly, stretching him in record time as Phoenix started moaning with pleasure. A moment later and Phoenix felt Edgeworth push inside, groaning at the hot, tight sensation. Edgeworth tried not to rush too much, but the look on his face told Phoenix that this would be short and intense.

Bracing himself on one arm, Edgeworth rucked up Phoenix's shirt as he thrust, rubbing his hand over the broad chest and briefly toying with one of his nipples. Phoenix rocked his hips, trying to match Edgeworth's frantic rhythm, and groaned when Edgeworth's arm gave out, pushing their bare skin together. He pressed his lips against his lover's forehead and bent his knees, skimming his feet against Edgeworth's sides and hips. He pressed his heels into Edgeworth's ass, urging him closer.

He could see Edgeworth's eyes roll back in pleasure, and the prosecutor lifted himself up with tremendous effort. He readjusted their position and began stroking Phoenix's length, and caught one of Phoenix's flailing legs as he pushed in deeper. He nuzzled his face against the side of Phoenix's foot, and looked lovingly up at his partner. Phoenix felt his heart nearly stop for an instant; that look was the same one Edgeworth had given him after their first kiss, and during the first time they'd been together. It was such a rare moment, to see Edgeworth so unguarded and full of emotion, and Phoenix smiled as he panted, reaching down to join his hand with Edgeworth's around his cock.

A few more hard thrusts later Edgeworth stilled, back arching, finally giving in to his climax and then collapsing on top of his partner. Phoenix made a noise of frustration – he was so close, and Edgeworth was already softening – and his lover blinked his eyes open and pulled out. Phoenix winced, the motion jarring, but Edgeworth had already moved down his torso and nestled between his legs. The only warning he received was one broad lick along his length before Edgeworth engulfed his cock.

His rough tongue swirled around, as it had done with his toes earlier, and those long fingers pumped along what wouldn't fit in his mouth. Phoenix groaned, hands burying themselves in Edgeworth's hair, mussing up his bangs. All it took was a few moments of heavenly suction and he made a choked noise, tried to let Edgeworth know he was about to finish, but Edgeworth kept his lips firmly wrapped around as Phoenix groaned and found his release.

Sated and incredibly satisfied, Phoenix slowly opened his eyes in time to see Edgeworth wipe at his mouth and reach for the abandoned washcloth. He ran it over the both of them, helped Phoenix take off his wrinkled shirt, and lay next to him, watching him with an inscrutable look in his eyes.

Phoenix smirked. "Yes, that was fantastic."

"Are you certain-"

"It's fine." He rolled onto his side and burrowed against Edgeworth, tangling their legs together. "The foot stuff could be fun to do sometimes. And no, you're not a freak."

Edgeworth sighed and relaxed into the pillows. "You can be so blunt, Wright."

"And irresistible. Don't forget irresistible."

Another sigh, then, reluctantly: "Yes, that too."

Perhaps he would never enjoy feet the same way Edgeworth obviously did, but he would never tire of making his lover happy.

Phoenix could feel himself dozing off once more. Even if they did fall asleep, he had a whole lot of new ideas for things to try during the inevitable all-nighter. He moved closer to Edgeworth, breathing in his scent and savoring the feel of their naked skin pressed together beneath the sheets.

_Yes, this was a perfect day._

Warm. Lazy. Perfect.


End file.
